2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Default)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average Atlantic hurricane season. The season officially ran from June 1, 2020 to November 30, 2020. The season produced 15 named storms, and 17 tropical cyclones in total. The strongest storm of the season, Edouard, reached a peak intensity of 150 mph (240 km/h) winds during its landfall on Cozumel. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:01/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39-73mph(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74-95mph(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96-110mph(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111-130mph(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131-155mph(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥_156mph(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2020 till: 05/06/2020 color:TS text:Arthur (TS) from:23/06/2020 till: 27/06/2020 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:28/06/2020 till: 29/06/2020 color:TS text: Bertha (TS) from:22/07/2020 till: 27/07/2020 color:C1 text: Cristobal (C1) from:02/08/2020 till: 03/08/2020 color:TD text: Four (TD) from:17/08/2020 till: 23/08/2020 color:C2 text: Dolly (C2) from:06/09/2020 till:14/09/2020 color:C4 text: Edouard (C4) from:16/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:C4 text: Fay (C4) barset:break from:22/09/2020 till:26/09/2020 color:TS text: Gonzalo (TS) from:26/09/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:TD text: Nine (TD) from:04/10/2020 till:06/10/2020 color:TS text: Hanna (SS) from:08/10/2020 till:17/10/2020 color:C3 text: Isaias (C3) from:14/10/2020 till:19/10/2020 color:C1 text: Josephine (C1) from:22/10/2020 till:26/10/2020 color:C1 text: Kyle (C1) from:02/11/2020 till:04/11/2020 color:TS text: Laura (SS) barset:break from:07/11/2020 till:10/11/2020 color:TS text: Marco (SS) from:10/11/2020 till:14/11/2020 color:TS text: Nana (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(623,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems s Tropical Storm Arthur A broad area of low pressure which had been meandering just south of mainland Cuba began to show signs of organization. By late June 2, the system hastily developed into a tropical depression as it tracked westward over the Caribbean Sea. The newly-formed depression immediately made landfall near Pinar del Río, Cuba, with sustained winds of 35 mph (55 km/h). The well-defined cyclone strengthened into Tropical Storm Arthur on June 3 as the storm began to curve towards Florida. Arthur gradually intensified before reaching a peak intensity of 50 mph (85 km/h). The system weakened slightly before making landfall near Spring Hill, Florida with winds of 45 mph (75 km/h). The remnants of Arthur continued to cause flash flooding over portions of Georgia and Alabama, before dissipating entirely. The precursor to Arthur caused flooding across portions of Isla de la Juventud, Cuba, killing 2. Tropical Storm Bertha Early on June 23, the NHC began tracking a small tropical wave that had been traversing over the eastern Tropical Atlantic for potential development. The system, tracking westward, continued to gradually intensify before eventually reaching tropical storm intensity. The system, now designated Tropical Storm Bertha, continued to strengthen until hitting a peak intensity of 50 mph (85 km/h) on June 24. Bertha ultimately made landfall in Hispaniola before rapidly weakening. Soon after passing over Hispaniola, Bertha degenerated into an open trough. Approximately 12 hours after dissipation, Bertha regenerated into a subtropical cyclone before finally dissipating over the open Atlantic Ocean. Hurricane Cristobal On July 22, the NHC began tracking a small tropical wave which had recently exited the coast of Africa. The wave gradually developed, before being designated a tropical depression later that day. The depression continued to organize, eventually reaching tropical storm status by July 23, obtaining the name Cristobal. The small cyclone continued to develop despite several dry air intrusions and became a hurricane on July 24. Large dry air intrustions eventually caused gradual weakening, and the cyclone dissipated shortly after impacting the island of Barbados. The cyclone caused widespread flooding across Barbados, but no deaths were reported. Tropical Depression Four On September 28, a broad area of low pressure off of the southern coast of Cuba was designated as an invest for potential tropical cyclone development. The system, moving northwest, remained fairly disorganized. Eventually, gradual development occurred, and on August 2 a tropical depression formed. The depression quickly moved west before making landfall in southern Louisiana before dissipating. The remnants of Four caused widespread flooding to the New Orleans area and southern Louisiana, causing 1 death across the state. Hurricane Dolly Hurricane Edouard Hurricane Fay Tropical Storm Gonzalo Tropical Depression 9 Subtropical Storm Hanna Hurricane Isaias Hurricane Josephine Hurricane Kyle Subtropical Storm Laura Subtropical Storm Marco Subtropical Storm Nana Category:Incomplete hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons